Uma Namorada para Kisame
by Yze-chan
Summary: Todos tem suas namoradas,admiradoras e fãs...mas e o pobre Kisame!Nessa fic,Itachi,Deidara e Tobi partem em busca do par perfeito para Kisame.Isso não vai dar certo... u.u é o que veremos!
1. Tô carente

Nova fic!!

Espero que gostem D

Boa Leitura!!

-- Uma namorada para Kisame --

Sábado.Nada pra fazer.Sem missões.Sem Bijuus.Somente descanso.

Um certo shinobi estava jogadão no sofá trocando o canal da TV fazia pelo menos meia hora.Ele pertencia a organização criminosa mais perigosa e procurada do mundo(momento puxação de saco... -.-).Ele era esquisito,azul,vivia sorrindo,mas agora a expressão que predominava em sua face era a de puro tédio.Kisame era seu nome.(não vou falar mais dele,vcs já o conhecem...u.u)

Kisame: cara de tédio mudando o canal da TV

TV: Canal 1

-aparece dois caras vestidos ridiculamente com roupas alemãs com dois copos de cerveja na mão-

Cara 1: Tome uma "Xerxes" que eu já tomei!! canta

Cara 2: Tome outra "Xerxes" que eu aprovei!! canta

Cara 1: "Xerxes",a cerveja incrível...

(Xerxes lá é nome de cerveja... ¬¬)

-muda de canal-

Canal 2:

-cena romântica de novela-

Rapaz: Eu te amo!!

Moça: Eu tbem te amo!!

-os dois se beijam-

Kisame: ó.ò

-muda de canal-

Canal 3:

-cena romântica-

Rapaz: Quer namorar comigo?

Moça: Sim!! -abraça o rapaz

-os dois se beijam-

Kisame: T.T -parte a TV no meio com a espada-

Tobi: -aparece saltitando- Oi,Kisame-san!! \o/

Kisame: Oi,Tobi... -meio triste

Tobi: Kisame-san quer desenhar com Tobi?? -

Kisame: Não,Tobi...

Deidara: Fala Bagre...digo,Kisame!! n.\)

Kisame: Oi,Deidara...¬¬

Deidara: Quer ir explodir umas cabeças por aí? #.\)

Kisame:Não,Deidara...

Itachi: Oi,Kisame!! n/.\n

Kisame:Não...

Itachi: O que houve? ó/.\ò

Deidara: Ele não quis sair comigo!! T.\)

Tobi: E não quis desenhar com Tobi!! T.T

Itachi: -senta ao lado de Kisame e põe a mão no ombro do mesmo -musica triste-Vamos,amigo!!Se algo te aflige,conte,abra seu coração!! ó/.\ò

Kisame: -abraça uma almofada e "enterra" a cara nela -Ninguém me ama!!Ninguém me quer!! Ninguém me curte!! :'(

Deidara: Do que vc ta falando?

De repente,entra Pein e Konan abraçados,no maior "love",se beijando e tratando um ao outro por apelidos carinhosos,passam sem falar com ninguém e sobem(pra cima xD) para seus quartos.

Kisame: É sobre isso que eu to falando!! ó.ò

Deidara: Ta com ciúme da Konan?

Kisame: Não... ó.ò

Tobi: Do Pein-Sama?

Kisame: Não... ¬¬

Itachi: Ta falando de que homem...digo,não...digo...quer dizer... xD

Kisame:- cora e fala baixinho e na velocidade da luz -euqueriaumanamorada...

Todos: O que?

Kisame: -respira fundo e fala de vagar -Eu-queria-uma-namorada... u.u

**Pausa Dramática**

Todos menos Kisame: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

Kisame: O que foi? T.T

Deidara: Ce ta falando serio? xD- rindo sem parar

Kisame: Sim... :'(

Itachi:De onde vc tirou esse absurdo? -enxugando as lagrimas

Kisame: Poxa,eu sou sozinho,ninguém tem coragem de se aproximar de mim,e pra variar sou azul... :'(

Tobi: Mas,Kisame-San é mais feio que burro com dor de barriga... ó.ò

Deidara e Itachi: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA xD

Kisame: -fica pequenino-

Itachi: Fica...assim...não,Kisame... -com dor de barriga

Deidara: É,a gente ajuda a arranjar uma namorada pra vc... -rindo

Kisame: Sério?!#.#

Tobi: Sim!!Vai dar tudo certo!!Depende se a garota não correr com medo da sua cara feia!!

Kisame: T.T

Itachi e Deidara: ¬.\)° ¬/.\¬°

Tobi: 83

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx continua...

Yze: Oi gente!! o/ Essa é minha nova fic,não se preocupem que o próximo capítulo...sairá quando Deus quizer ¬¬ tipo assim,eu to sem pc,ele brigou comigo e tá fazendo greve,resumindo... ele pífou total!! T.T

mas quando ele voltar eu trago quem sabe uns dois capítulos dessa fic,e não deixem de ler minhas outras.(_Momento Merchan 8D)_Ah!!quem ta acompanhando "Tobi no País das Maravilhas" não se preocupem que quando voltar eu trago 3 capítulo de uma só vez!! D

Até mais e não esqueçam de deixar Reviews,ajude essa baka a dormir tranquilamente!! 8D


	2. Três patetas em alto mar xD

E não é que eu não demorei pra postar?! xD

Voltei com mais um capítulo.Desde já agradeço as reviews 8D

Kisame: Claro,todos querem me ver se dando bem nessa fic!! :3

Será?? B)

Kisame: Ô.Ô

Bem,não vou adiantar nada. u.u Vamos ao que interessa.

Boa Leitura!! o/

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Três patetas em alto mar. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

No dia seguinte...

Itachi,Deidara e Tobi estavam na cozinha,tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema de Kisame.

Kisame estava em seu quarto deitado olhando o teto,meio deprimido.

**Na cozinha...**

Deidara: Queria a cabeça do idiota que prometeu uma namorada pro bagre!! ò.\)

Itachi:Foi vc... ¬/.\¬

Deidara: Ta...mas o que nós vamos fazer?

Itachi: Vai ser difícil arranjar a mulher perfeita pro Kisame...

Deidara: Mulher? Que mulher em sã consciência vai querer namorar um cara esquisito,feio,azul e com sorriso de maníaco sexual? õ.\)

Itachi: E o que o senhor artista sugere?

Tobi: Uma sereia!! \o/ -mostra um desenho de uma sereia

Deidara e Itachi: É isso!! Ô.\) Ô/.\Ô

Itachi:Boa ideia!! É perfeito!!Nada como alguém metade mulher metade peixe para completar o Kisame!! 8D

Deidara: Quem diria,dessa cabeça oca saiu alguma coisa que preste. u.\)

Tobi: Agora basta nós irmos buscar a sereia!! (Tobi falando certinho? No creio... ¬¬)

Itachi: Mas...onde?E como?

Deidara: Onde encontramos uma sereia?

Itachi: Na piscina é que não... ¬/.\¬

Tobi: Tobi sabe!! \o/

Deidara: Alguma idéia,gênio?

Tobi: Vamos alugar um barquinho e sair pelo mar a procura da sereia!!

Itachi: E onde vamos conseguir um barco?

**Minutos depois, no porto...**

Deidara: E então? Vai alugar o barco pra nós?

Mano:Seguinte,bicho,com essa merreca não dá nem pra alugar um bote salva vidas,falou?Mas se tu descolar mais um pacote nós se acerta... 8)

Itachi: Vai roubar a ... ò/.\ó9

Tobi: Deixa com Tobi.-se aproximando do Mano-Siguinti,"véio",se tu não "discolar" o barco pra nós de "grátis",nós manda a gangue te "apagar",ta "ligado"?! ò.ó

Mano: Pó dexar, "brow"!!Leva o barco e boa "viaji"!! ñ.ñ -da a chave o barco para Tobi e some na velocidade da luz

Deidara e Itachi: Ô.\) Ô/.\Ô

Tobi: Tobi tbem é bilíngüe!! n.n

Deidara:Certo,já temos o barco,agora é só...cair no mar!! ù.\)

Itachi: Bem...vão vocês.Eu fico para que o Kisame não desconfie de nada... ñ/.\ñ'

Deidara: Ah! Qual é Itachi? Vai amarelar?? ò.\)

Itachi: Não é isso!! É que...esquece! ò/.\ó Vamos logo entrar nessa balsa e terminar logo com isso.

Tobi: Vamos nessa,amiguinhos!! 8D -aparece do nada vestido de marinheiro,estilo Kiko,com direito a chapeuzinho,gravata e âncora desenhada no peito

Itachi: Que marmota é essa? ¬/.\¬'

Tobi: Minha roupinha de marinheiro para navegar pelos sete mares com meus companheiros do coração!! .

Itachi: Deidara,chama um exorcista... u/.\u

Deidara: Comigo vc não vai nem em baile de carnaval vestido assim... ¬.\)

Tobi:Tobi pode trocar!! -ele gira igual o diabo-da-tasmânia e aparece vestido de pirata,com chapéu,colete,tapa-olho e até papagaio de brinquedo no ombro- Pronto!!

Deidara e Itachi:-veia na testa-

Itachi:Anda logo!!- entrando no barco,que era enorme,muito bonito,todo ornamentado

Deidara: Er...Itachi...não é esse. ó.\)

Itachi: Não? E qual é?

Deidara: É aquele!! u.\) - aponta para um "barco" velho,todo ferrado,caindo aos pedaços,com bóias penduradas(sabe nos desenhos quando o personagem olha pro barco e cai um pedaço dele? xD),o "barco era tão feio que doía na alma xD

Itachi: O QUE??Eu não vou entrar nisso!! Ò/.\ó

Deidara: Para de reclamar.É pro bem do Kisame!! ù.\)

Itachi: Poxa,olha o estado dessa banheira!! A gente vai morrer!! Ô/.\Ô

Deidara: Para de frescura e entra logo!! ò.\)

Os dois entraram no "barco" com todo o cuidado possível,principalmente Itachi.Quando entraram,tábua rangeram,ratinhos corriam pra lá e pra cá,aranhas desciam por suas teias.

Ainda do lado de fora,Tobi,por estar usando um tapa-olho,não via por onde passava.Para entrar, ele foi até uma corda,pensando ser uma ponte para chegar ao barco. (quanta semelhança entre uma corda e uma ponte... ù.u)

Deidara: - já dentro do barco- Cadê o Tobi?

Itachi: Ta ali,atravessando aquela corda... u/.\u

Deidara e Itachi: -close na cara de pânico dos dois- CORDA?!

Tobi parecia uma bailarina atravessando a corda bamba em uma show de circo.Estava prestes a cair na água.

Deidara: Tobi,seu estrume ambulante,sai daí!! Ò.\) -gritou...preocupado (?)

Tobi: Tobi já ta...ops!! -se desequilibra e quase cai

Deidara e Itachi: TOBI!! -gritam desesperados

Foram minutos de desespero,pânico,aflição,agonia e muitas broncas,até que Tobi chega ao barco.

Deidara: -segurando Tobi pela roupa- Maluco!!Você poderia ter morrido por causa dessa porcaria de tapa-olho!! Ò.\)

Tobi: -levantando o tapa-olho- Sempai se preocupou com Tobi?! :3

Deidara: Claro que não!!Já basta o Danna,mais uma morte e o Líder enlouquece... ù.\)

Itachi: A verdade é que vc não quer perder mais um amigo... u/.\u

Deidara: Calem a boca e vamos logo entrar nessa balsa!! ò.\) -entrando

Itachi: -segurando o ombro de Tobi- Não parece,mas ele se preocupa com vc,sim. -entra no bote...digo,barco xD

Tobi: -põe o tapa-olho e entra,mas bate a cara em um mastro.

Itachi: -olhando com mais atenção o barco- Se eu sobreviver,mato vc e o Kisame!! ò/.\ó

Deidara: Não esquenta!! u.\)

Itachi: Não esquenta?? Pela situação dessa banheira enferrujada eu vou morrer, mas é de tétano!! ò/.\ó

Deidara: Cadê o Tobi?

**Na cabine de comando...**

Tobi: O que esse botão faz? :3 -apertando um botão"zão" vermelho.

O "barco" liga;

Deidara e Itachi quase morrem do coração;

O "barco" faz barulhos estranhos e começa a chacoalhar;

E uma nuvem de fumaça sai do motor.

Itachi: Não!! Eu não quero morrer antes de matar meu irmãozinho tolo e emo!! T/.\T

E lá se vão nossos queridos Aka's em busca da felicidade de Kisame. 8D

2 capítulo,e sem demorar nada!! 8D

Kisame: Que milagre... ¬¬

¬¬ Espera a hora de saida...

Kisame: Tô com a leve impressão de que eu vou me ferrar nessa fic... ¬¬

Bem... vamos responder as reviews!! /o/

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Respondendo Reviews 8D °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**KelL-chan **- Brigadinha! n.n Tive essa idéia de repente.Mentira,eu tava assistindo...Chaves. ¬¬ Incrível como a maioria das minhas fics eu escrevo quando to assistindo Chaves.xD Tbem acho que são poucas as fics do Kisame,e eu tbem não acho ele feio. u.u Ele só é diferente,e isso não tem importancia. Três "vivas" pro Kisame!! \o/

Kisame: Obrigado! 8'D -emocionado-

**Lune-sama forever **- Tem razão,vai ser difícil arranjar uma namorada pra ele. u.u Mas espere e verá! B)

Kisame: Já confirmei,vou me ferrar nessa fic. T.T

**Quartzo Cristal - **Obrigada. 8) Eu sei disso,mas eu não consigo escrever as coisas certinhas nos seu mínimos detalhes. i.i Mas o que vale é a intenção.xD

Kisame: Ela é burra mesmo,não ligue!! u.u

**Pandora Potter-jm **- Que bom que tenha gostado. n.n Realmente,todos são bobos por zoarem do pobre Kisame. Com esse capítulo já deve se ter uma idéia de como será a "futura" senhora Hoshigaki,se ela vai gostar dele... Huahuahuahuahu 8D -risada demoníaca-

Kisame: Ô.Ô

**Larry A. K. McDowell -** Kisame: Uma fã?! Que emoção!! 8'D

É isso aí,vamos dar força pro Kisa-kun!! \o/ Ele tem muitas fãs sim, e eu tbem sou uma delas!! 8D

Kisame: Obrigado!Muito obrigado pelo carinho! :3 acena como uma miss que ganhou o concurso de beleza-

Na verdade...quem iria querer o Zetsu? ô.ô Acho que nem uma erva daninha iria querer afundar nesse barco. xD E o Kakuzu nem se fala. u.u Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. ;D

Kisame: Obrigado por me amar!! :3

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Reviews Respondidas 8D °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zetsu: Eu não sou feio!! ò.**ó Nem eu!!**

Kisame: Eu sou mais bonito!! 8P -mostra língua-

Zetsu: É eu!! ò.**ó É isso aí,é nós!!**

- se pegam na porrada-

¬¬' Até o próximo capítulo.Ah,só pra esclarecer,essa fic já está completa xD mas não vou demorar pra postar,viu. Bjim e até amanhã!! Sim,vou postar um novo capítulo amanhã. 8D Tchau!! o/


	3. Mobie Dick xD

Até que fim!! \o/

Desculpem a demora :P podem me fuzilar u.u -tapa os olhos com uma venda e coloca um cigarro na boca xD - mas se fizerem isso não terá próximo capítulo! Huahuhahuahua!! \o/

Tá certo,eu me atrasei,mas vou explicar depois,agora vamos parar com esse papo furado e ir direto ao que interessa. 8D

**°°°°°°°°°°°° Mobie Dick,a baleia cor de rosa com pintinhas azuis xD °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Nossos três marinheiros navegavam horas e nada de sereia.

Itachi: Onde ta essa bendita sereia?? ò/.\ó -já irritado-

Tobi: Calma! Isso leva horas,talvez dias...semanas...meses e até anos!! u.u

Deidara: Perfeito!!Vamos envelhecer procurando uma coisa que nem sabemos se existe... ù.\)

Tobi: Existe sim!! :3 -fala como uma criança quando dizem que Papai Noel não existe-

Na caverna...

Kisame: -suspira triste,estirado no sofá-

Zetsu: -aparece do nada abraçando um vaso com uma margarida- Fala Bagre!! 8D

Kisame: Fala,Erva daninha...

Zetsu: Quero que conheça minha namorada,Flora!Ela não é linda? °¬°

Kisame: ¬¬

Zetsu: To vazando!Flora e eu vamos dar um role por aí!! 8) Fui!! –some-

Kisame: Até tu,brutus?! ó.ò

Em algum lugar dos sete mares...

Deidara: Tobi,desce já daí seu animal!! Ò.\)

Tobi estava no alto de um mastro,olhando o mar.

Tobi: Sempai,aqui é lindo!! –olhinhos brilhando-

Deidara: Lindo vai ficar você quando cair e quebrar a cara!! ò.\)

Itachi: -sentado no chão,quase vomitando,com a cara verde-

Deidara: Meu,se tu fosse azul bem que poderia ser a namorada do essa cara verde,ta mais para parente do Zetsu!! xD

Itachi:-com os olhos girando-

Tobi: Olha lá!! o/ -grita apontando pro mar-

Deidara e Itachi olham para a direção apontada e vêem uma baleia enorme se aproximando.

Itachi: Estamos procurando uma sereia e não uma sardinha subdesenvolvida... ù/.\u

Deidara: Ei,ela ta se aproximando muito rápido não acham? ó.\)

A tal baleia nadava como um torpedo dentro d'água.Quando ela se aproximou,eles se desesperaram.

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! \ºOº/

BOOMMMMMM!!

Não,não foi uma explosão provocada pelo Deidara.Simplesmente foi uma baleia enorme batendo sua enorme cabeça no barco de nossos queridos Akatsuki's,só isso!! n.n

Baleia: Ai!!Minha enxaqueca!! Vocês têm uma aspirina?? ó.ò

Tobi: Mobie Dick!! \o/

Itachi e Deidara: Quem??

Tobi: Ora,Mobie Dick,a baleia rosa com pintinhas azuis!! \o/

Sim,caros leitores,a baleia era rosa,e tinha pintinhas azuis. u.u Fashion né? xD

Dick: Por favor,minha cefaléia está me matando!! ó.ò(cefaléia:dor de cabeça-é mais xiqui xD )

Tobi: Pobre Dickizinha... ó.ò

Itachi:Hei,você fala!!

Dick: Todos os animais falam! u.u

Deidara: Esse fala pelos cotovelos. -aponta para Tobi-

Itachi: Você podia nos ajudar?

Deidara: É.Nós precisamos encontrar uma namorada para um amigo.

Tobi: E estamos procurando uma sereia! o/

Dick: Claro!!Por aqui há muitas sereias,mas todas estão casadas.

Todos menos Dick:Ahh!! -desanimam-

Itachi: E agora? O Kisame vai ficar triste pro resto da vida... _"e me infernizar também..."_

Deidara: E o pior é que a gente prometeu uma namorada pra ele...

Tobi: Pobre Kisame-san... ó.ò

Dick: Eu conheço uma sereia solteira!

Todos: Onde?

Dick:Bem,ela mora em uma gruta,numa ilha não muito longe daqui.

Deidara: E onde fica essa ilha?

Dick: Pra lá! -aponta para o norte- É a única ilha mais próxima,e ela mora sozinha.

Itachi: Valeu! Isso é pra vc! -dá um cartão da Extra Farma- Compre sua aspirina na minha conta! n/.\n

Dick: Obrigado!! -vai embora-

Mobie Dick vai embora deixando nossos ninjas...não,piratas...ou seria marinheiros? Seja o que for,ela os deixou sozinhos naquela balsa.

Deidara:Já sabemos onde encontrar a sereia,então vamos lá.

Tobi: Que lindo!!Já imaginaram como vai ser os filinhos dos dois?! :3

Itachi: -imagina um moleque com pele azul,dedo no nariz,com calda de peixe,carregando uma lixa de unha gigante,lhe dizendo: _"Titio!!"_ - Ô/.\Ô'

Deidara: -imagina uma jovem sereia,com curvas perfeitas,cabelos longos,belos olhos,lhe dizendo: _"Olá...titio!!" _- 8) -cara de ero-

Itachi: -dá pedalada em Deidara- Eu sei o que você está pensando! ù/.\ú

Deidara: Yeah!! x)

Tobi: Então vamos...ao infinito e além!! /o/

continua...

Gostaram? 8D

Kisame: Duvido. ¬¬

O que vale é a intenção. :P Bem,vamos explicar,eu deveria ter postado no sábado,mas tive que viajar e só voltei hoje,no caso, quinta-feira;29/05,mas quem quer saber do dia né?! xD

Kisame: Bem,hora de responder as reviews!!

Yupiiii!! \o/

Kisame: Pobre diabo!! u.u

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Respondendo Reviews 8D °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Fafi Rapozinha** - _Eu também gosto do Kisa-chan 8D Nada contra ser azul,é uma cor muito bonita. u.u Eu também gosto de peixe,mas não como,tadinho dos peixinhos ç.ç O sorriso do Kisame é o charme dele 8D É,a fic ta completa,eu já havia postado ela em outro canal :P so me falta tempo pra postar aqui.Eu não tenho nada contra Zé(Zetsu xD),ele é legal. 8) Você gosta de salada? Eu também. Mas não deixa o Zé ouvir. xD Xim,o Dei-Sama é muito meigo,preocupado ou não com o Tobi. :3 O Itachi deve ter medo de morrer de tétano,é isso! Brigadinha por ler e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjim!! 8D_

**Larry A. K. McDowell** -_ Uma candidata a dona do coração do Kisa-chan!!Ele fica feliz em saber que você o ama! 8D_

_Kisame: Brigadinha.minina! 8'D_

_Bem,de fato nada melhor que uma sereia para alegra o coração dele.Basta saber se ela vai gostar dele. _

_O Zé(Zetsu xD) coitado,acho que só uma sabambaia pra ele. xD Pobre Trakinas Meio a meio. u.u _

_Pois é,Deidei-kun preocupado,essa é nova.Ninguém me merece. '-' Brigadinha por ler! n.nb_

**Quartzo Cristal** - _Valeu pela dica.Agora melhorou né? :D Fez uma GRANDE_ _diferença. o.o' Pois é,uma sereia.Que coisa não? :P Brigadinha por estar acompanhando essa loucura! xD Bjim!! :)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Reviews Respondidas 8D °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zetsu: Ninguém me ama!! **ç**.çE eu não sou trakinas Meio a meio!! **ò.**ó9

A maioria vence.E quem te chamou,Zé? õ.õ

Zetsu: Eu sou de mais.Apareço onde eu quiser,a hora que quiser! 8D

Kisame: Mas a fit é minha!! Sai!! u.u

Sai: Chamou?! 8D

Todos: ¬¬'

Sai: :3

Até o próximo capítulo.Nesse mesmo canal,não nessa mesma hora e ainda nesse planeta!! :D

Bjin!!


	4. Até que fim! :D

_**"Alô criançada,o Bozo chegou!! \o/ xD"**_

Estou de volta com mais um capítulo!!

Kisame: E esse é o último! u.u

Pois é,a fic ta chegando ao fim.Mas não fiquem tristes.

Kisame: E quem vai ficar?

¬¬ Vamos a fic.

Boa Leitura!! \o/

**°°°°°°°°°°° Até que fim!! \o/ °°°°°°°°°°°°**

Nossos queridos ninjas,que fazem bico em "Piratas do Caribe" , continuaram a navegar pelos 7 mares.Sete uma virgula,pelo tempo em que estão navegando,acho que já passaram 300 vezes pelo Triangulo das Bermudas. ¬¬

Tobi parecia uma criança pulando de um lado pro outro do barco,enquanto Deidara tentava amarra-lo para que parasse de correr.Agora vocês me perguntam...e o Itachi? Bem,esse ta num cantinho,verde igual alface,totalmente enjoado.

Tobi: -balançando-se em uma corda e gritando igual Tarzan com dor de garganta-

Deidara: -tentando para-lo- Desce daí,seu miserável!! Ò.\)

Tobi: -desce e vai para a proa e fica bem na pontinha se balançando- Yupiiii!! \o/

Deidara corre para segura-lo,mas este pula,deixando-o na pontinha da proa.

A visão do mar era tão bonita que Deidara esqueceu de Tobi,e ficou apreciando,com o vento levando seus cabelos.Típica cena de Titanic.

Era uma ótima sensação.Sentiu-se voando.Quando se deu conta,Tobi estava atrás segurando seus braços.

Tobi: Bonito né Sempai!?

Deidara: Ahhhh!! -se assusta- Me solta!! Ò.\)

Tobi: Mas Tobi só queria deixar Sempai relaxado... :3

Deidara: Você queria mesmo era uma chance de me encoxar,seu gay!! Ò.\)

Tobi: Sempai,o que é gay?

Deidara:Bom...é...alguém que tinha medo de alguma coisa e não tem mais. ù.\)

Itachi: Estamos chegando. -com a cara verde-

Tobi: Itachi Sempai,Tobi é gay!! \o/

Itachi: ô/.\ôº

Deidara: ¬.\)"

Depois dessa... _"revelação"_ (?),nossos amigos finalmente chegam à ilha.Um lugar muito bonito,cheio de arvores,enorme.(vocês sabem como é uma ilha) Lá,eles avistaram,em cima de uma pedra,uma linda sereia penteando seus longos cabelos lilases.

Ela cantava,com uma linda voz,muito afinada.Quando ela percebeu a presença deles,pulou dentro d'água.

Itachi: Espera!! -grita,quase pulando dentro da água-

Deidara: Por favor,não fuja!!

A sereia põe a cabeça para fora d'água.

Sereia: O que querem comigo? -disse meio desconfiada-

Tobi: Pega ela!! -joga uma rede-

A sereia foge.

Itachi e Deidara: TOBI!! Ò/.\Ó Ò.\)

Deidara: E agora? Essa anta espantou a sereia!!

Itachi: Você tinha que estragar tudo né? ò/.\ó

Tobi: :3

Já estava ficando tarde e nada da sereia voltar.Deidara estava quase explodindo Tobi,Itachi se mantinha calmo,mas no fundo queria estrangular,dar tijoladas,pedradas,metralhadas,e depois matar o Tobi.

Já era mais ou menos umas 07:00 horas da noite,e nada de sereia.

De repente,os três ouvem uma musica vindo de uma gruta.

Deidara: Será que é a sereia?

Itachi: Vamos ver.

Tobi: Vamos. o/

Deidara: Você fica!! ò.\)9

Tobi: T.T

Deidara e Itachi vão até a gruta em um bote inflável todo remendado. Chegando lá viram a sereia, a mesma de horas atrás cantando em cima de uma pedra.

Deidara: É ela,Deidara!!

Itachi: Vamos chegar perto sem que ela perceba...

Sereia: Saiam daí!! -disse para os dois,que estavam atrás da parede da gruta-

Deidara e Itachi: Glup!! -engolem saliva (nojentos!! :P)-

Sereia: Não adianta se esconderem, eu já percebi que vocês estão atrás dessa parede. Se não saírem vai ser pior.-penteava os cabelos-

Itachi: Ta legal,vocÊ nos achou!! ñ/.\ñ

Deidara: É... ñ.\)"

Sereia: O que querem? E cadê aquele jegue que me jogou a rede?

Itachi: Não se preocupe,ele ficou no barco.

Deidara: É...

Sereia: Posso saber o que desejam? u.u

Itachi:Queremos lhe fazer uma proposta. u/.\u

Deidara: É.

Sereia: Você só sabe dizer isso ou ta economizando palavras pra fazer sopa de letrinhas?

Deidara: É...digo...Itachi fala logo pra ela!! ù.\)

Itachi: Eu sou Itachi Uchiha,do clã Uchiha...

Deidara: Convencido... ¬.\)

Itachi: E esse em...(ele ia chamar o Deidara de emo ò.ó),esse aqui é o Deidara...

Deidara: Deidara...do clã... -pensa um pouco- Art is a bang!! u.\) (xD)

Serena: o.O' Eu sou...Serena. (a falta de criatividade até no nome dela é obvia u.u)

Itachi: ¬/.\¬º Voltando ao assunto... viemos propor uma coisa...

Deidara: É...

Serena: Parem de enrolar e falem logo!! ò.ó

Deidara: Queremos levá-la para um amigo, o Kisame...

Itachi: Ele quer muito uma namorada,e pensamos que uma sereia seria a melhor solução.

Serena: E por que querem logo uma sereia? Tem tantas mulheres por aí...

Itachi: É que ele não é bem de se relacionar com mulheres...

Serena: Ele é gay? O.O

Deidara: Parece mas não é... u.\)

Itachi: -da cascudo em Deidara- Não ele não é gay... ù/.\ú

Serena: E então? Vocês enrolam de mais...

Itachi: Ele é um...quase peixe...

Deidara: É...azul,tem guelras... e uma sereia seria perfeito pra tirar ele da solidão.

Serena: Eu não sei...

Deidara: Por favor...ele ta sozinho...

Itachi: Triste...

Deidara: Deprimido...

Deidara e Itachi: Siimmmm?! -carinha de gatinhos manhosos( só faltavam ronronar... :3 )-

Serena: Tá...eu vou!! u.u

Deidara e Itachi: -se abraçam pulando de felicidade, depois que percebem que estão abraçados se soltam-

Deidara: Não aproveite a situação,Uchiha... ù.\)

Itachi: Não vem não,vc só parece mulher mas é hominho!! ù/.\ú

Serena: Podemos ir logo?

Deidara e Itachi: Sim!!

E os três voltam para o barco,onde Tobi esperava ansioso.Quando esse avista os dois voltando com a sereia começa a pular.

Tobi: Vocês voltaram!! \o/

Deidara: Não...ainda estamos lá...

Tobi:A é? Então quem são vocês e o que fizeram com Sempais? -sacando uma kunai e quase chorando-

Eles nada dizem,apenas entram e colocam a sereia sentada em uma cadeira.Agora...como eles trouxeram a sereia? E como a mesma não morreu ao sair da água? Simples...isso é uma fic,a sereia consegue respirar fora da água mas eles tiveram que carrega-la,por que eu sou má e não transformei nem por uns minutos a cauda dela em pernas. u.u

Tobi: Uhhhh!! -olhando a sereia- Que bonita!! °¬° -tocando no cabelo dela-

Serena: Ai!!Tira a mão!! -afastando a mão de Tobi de seu cabelo- Que coisa,nunca viu uma sereia,não?! Parece pobre,tudo que vê quer pôr a mão!! ù.ú

Tobi: Disculpa... i.i -se afastando-

_--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--_

_**Conversa paralelamente paralela.**_

_Tobi: Ela foi má com Tobi...Tobi triste. ç.ç_

_Autora: Não fica assim,quando chegarmos faremos sushi dela!!8D_

_Tobi: E quem vai namorar o Kisame-san?Você?_

_Autora:O.O' Bem...er... A gente arranja um cavalo marinho por aí... u.u_

_Tobi: Então ta!! /o/_

_--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--_

Deidara: Então vamos voltar!!

Itachi: Finalmente!! "_Graças a Deus eu vou sair dessa maldita balsa..."_

E eles vão embora para sua não tão bonita, mas confortável e menos chaqualhante caverna.

Continua na continuação xD...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

No próximo capítulo que vem xD...

**_Itachi: Jesus,apaga a luz!! Ô/.\Ô_**

**_xXx_**

**_Tobi: Kisame-san,olha o que trouxemos pra você!! o/_**

**_xXx_**

**_"Quem dera ser um peixe,para em teu límpido aquário mergulhar..."_**

**_xXx_**

**_Kisame: Então...quer namorar comigo? s2/s2 -corado-_**

**_xXx_**

**_Todos: O que? Ô.Ô_**

**_??: Parem já!!_**

_**xXx**_

**_Kisame: Obrigado a todos vocês!! n.n_**

Não percam,o último capítulo da fic que emocionou o país xD,"Uma Namorada para Kisame",em breve no cinema mais próximo da sua casa!! :D

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Penúltimo capítulo!!

Kisame: Aleluia!!

Itachi: Isso ta terminando.Graças a Deus!! \o/

Deidara: Sossego finalmente!! :D

Vocês são maus comigo.Monte maus! T.T

Tobi: Tobi gostando da fic!! o/

Pelo manos alguem aprecia a minha arte! u.u

Deidara: Arte?! Você chama isso de arte?! Será que não percebe que a arte é...

Todos: Calado!! ò.ó9

Deidara: Ninguém me entende. ¬.\)

Vamos responder logo as reviews.

°°°°°°°°°°°°° Respondendo as Reviews 8D °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Fafi Raposinha** - _É isso aí!! Três vivas para o Kisa-chan!! \o/ Vamos criar o maior fã clube do Kisame que todos já viram! xP_

_Eu tbem gosto de azul.Meu uniforme tbem é azul,meu livro de História é azul,meu ursinho de pelúcia que eu amo,meu caderno de anotações,minha pasta,minhas canetas!! :D_

_Sushi tem goto estranho. x.x Mas o resto é bão! 8D Vamos trazer os peixinhos para a piscina da minha casa.Ela não é coração de mãe,mas vai caber mais uns e outros. xD_

_Vou plantar uma sementinha pra ver se nasce um Zé! :D_

_Eu falei com o Itachi,mas ele ficou com medo da agulha de 30 centímetro. u.u_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbem.Até o próximo!!_

_Bjim!! o/_

**kunai-chan e anna dango** -_Que bom que gostou! n.n Não faz mau,pelo menos vc mandou review agora. :D _

_Itachi-san tem uma imaginação tão fértil. u.u_

_Kisa-kun,Itachi-san,Deidei-kun,Tobi-kun são muito fofos! :3_

_Até o próximo capítulo fofa!! :D_

_Bjim!! o/_

**Quartzo Cristal** - _Eu sei,sempre releio os capítulos antes de postar para corrigir os erros,mas esse passou batido. ¬¬'_

_Fora isso... que bom que gostou. xD Até o próximo capítulo!!_

_Bjim!! o/_

**Pandora Potter-jm** -_Oiê!! Não faz mau,pelo menos vc leu e mandou review agora! xD É,os amiguinhos do Kisa-kun são tão bobos (lê-se: bestas xD). Você matou a minina! Ô.Ô' Você é má,monte má,minina! Ora minina!! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjim!! o/_

**Lune-sama forever** -_Pois é,rosa e com pintinhas azuis. xD Só coloquei essa criatura aqui pos que me inspirei no... pica pau. u.u Sim,eu tava assistindo pica pau. o.o' Eu tbem tive pena do Kisame,mas no decorrer da história... Huahuahuahua!! :D -risada monte má- Até o próximo capítulo!!_

_Bjim!! o/_

°°°°°°°°°°°°° Reviews Respondidas 8D °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gente,a fic ta chegando ao fim.O próximo será o último!!

Todos: Eba!! /o/

¬¬'

Kisame: Até ó último capítulo dessa aventura!! :D

Valeu baixinhos!! -voz da Xuxa xD-

Todos: ¬¬

Bjim!! :D


	5. Final Feliz!

**"Alô criançada,o Bozo chegou!! \o/ xD" -**_isso pega. ¬¬_

_Cheguei com o último capítulo da fic que emocionou o país! xD_

_Kisame: Chegou ao fim!! Espero que vocês gostem! :D_

_Pois é.Muito obrigada a quem acompanhou essa fic e deixou reviews.Quem não fez isso,obrigada de qualquer forma (depois a gente se acerta ò.ó9)._

_Espero que gostem!!_

_Boa Leitura!!_

**_No último capítulo que acabou de acabar..._**

**_Deidara: Queremos levá-la para um amigo,o Kisame..._**

**_Serena: Tá...eu vou!! u.u_**

**_xXx_**

**_Deidara: Então vamos voltar!!_**

**_xXx_**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Final Feliz?! °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Depois de horas viajando no meio da noite,finalmente nossos ninjas,que fazem bico em "Piratas do Caribe" e também são dublês do Kiko do Chaves (principalmente o Tobi,quando ta vestido de marinheiro(nada a ver ¬¬')), chegaram ao porto.

O primeiro a sair do barco foi Itachi.Seguido de Tobi.Deidara foi deixado de lado para carregar sozinho Serena.

Serena: E então? Esse Kisame é bonito...como você? -fala ao ouvido de Deidara(vai rolar porrada... ò.ó)-

Deidara: -quase se derretendo com cara de bobo (ò.ó9)- Bem...você tem que vê primeiro...mas caso não goste da visão... ;) (agora sim!! ò.ó9)

Eles entram e vêem uma cena deprimente em plena manhã.

Kisame estava sentado no sofá com as pernas abertas, a cara suja, olheiras e a barba enorme. Parecia até um presidiário.

Itachi: Jesus apaga a luz!! ô/.\ô -leva um susto que chega a pular para trás-

Tobi: o.O"" -sem entender nada-

Deidara: To bege,to bege...to rosa!! Ô.\) -quase deixa Serena cair- (parece que esses ninjas andaram vendo muita Malhação xD)

Todos menos Kisame e Deidara: Ô.Ô Ô/.\Ô -olhando Deidara-

Tobi: o.O"" -continua sem entender nada-

Itachi: Kisame,meu camarada!! Voltamos!! n/.\n

Kisame: -olha Itachi sem nenhuma animação,e espanta uma mosca que pousou na sua testa-

Tobi: Kisame-San,olha o que trouxemos pra você!! o/

Deidara: Aqui!! -mostra Serena,que ainda estava em seu colo- (sereia mais abusada,uai!! ò.ó9)

Kisame ao ver a sereia arregala os olhos.

Kisame:Ohhh!! Não me digam que...? S2¬S2

Itachi: É o que te prometemos!!

Serena achou Kisame muito bonito (?),adorou seu porte atlético (?), sua pele de pêssego (?),seus olhos que pareciam cristais(?)... (chega né?ou então vão ter milhões de interrogações... u.u)

Serena: Olá!! °¬° -sentada em uma cadeira-

Kisame: O...olá!! o/o-meio bobo(?)-

Serena: Eu sou Serena...me contaram que você estava a procura de uma...

Kisame:Namorada!! É sim!!

Serena: Então eu estou aqui...

Todos: -na maior expectativa-

Kisame: Então...você que namorar comigo? S2/S2 -corado- (é isso aí,ele não perde tempo ;D)

Serena: Si...sim!! n/n–corada-

Eles iam se beijar.

-toca _"Borbulhas de Amor_" ao fundo xD-

Estavam juntinhos...

"_Quem dera ser uma peixe,para em teu límpido aquário mergulhar..."_

Estavam bem próximos...

"_Fazer borbulhas de amor pra te encontrar..."_

Itachi fazia uma cara estranha (tipo... nojo), Deidara queria que aquilo acabasse logo,por que não suportava aquela musica de fundo,Tobi tava até com uma câmera na mão para registrar aquele "lindo" momento.

Quando finalmente eles encostaram seus lábios...

"_Passar a noite em..." _-musica é interrompida-

Todos: Que? Ô.Ô

Casal: Ô.Ô

Entram dois biólogos da USP na sala.

Biólogo¹: Parem já!!

Biólogo¹: É isso ai Quinta!!

Quinta: Pega a sereia Quarta!!

Quarta: Pode deixar!!

(N.A: Quarta e Quinta são os nomes dos biólogos. xD)

Todos: O que??

Quinta: Vamos levá-la para a USP para analisar. Sereias são raras.

Kisame: Vocês não vão levar minha namorada pra lugar nenhum!! -se prepara para atacar quando ouve a voz de Serena-

Serena: Nossa,que braços fortes!!

Quarta: Pois é,muita malhação!! 8)

Kisame: Hei!! Ò.ó

Serena: Você tem namorada?

Quarta: Não e você?

Serena: Não mais!! ;)

Kisame: Hei!!E eu aqui?

Serena: A fila andou meu amigo!! Tchau!! (sereia má, monte má. .u.u)

Serena vai embora com Quarta e Quinta deixando Kisame com cara de peixe fora d'água.

Kisame: Fiquei sozinho... de novo!! ó.ò -cai em depressão-

Itachi: Tanto trabalho pra nada...

Deidara: Essa não...

Tobi: -chega perto de Kisame- Kisame-San...não fique triste...a gente arranja outra namorada pra você!! n.n

Deidara e Itachi: ò.\) ò/.\ó -olhares mortais para Tobi-

Kisame: Não precisa... eu to acostumado a viver sozinho... -vai para o quarto deprimido-

Todos: ó.ò

--

Uma semana se passou desde o ocorrido, Kisame continuava feito rosa murcha, andava pra baixo, não se alimentava direito, não saia do quarto, não fala com ninguém.

Cansado e com pena de ver o amigo assim,Tobi resolveu fazer sua boa ação,para quem sabe ganhar presente do Papai Noel no Natal.

Ele resolveu sair e 1 hora depois volta com algo coberto por um pano.Ele passa pela sala deixando curiosos Deidara e Itachi,que estavam assistindo o DVD da Ivete Sangalo.

Itachi: -vê Tobi passando- O que você tem aí?

Tobi: É pro Kisame-San!!

Deidara:Vê se não vai deixar ele mais triste.

Tobi:Não,isso que Tobi ta levando vai deixar Kisame-San muito feliz!! n.n/

Como Deidara e Itachi não confiavam em Tobi,pois até um chocolate vindo do mesmo era perigoso,eles o seguiram até o quarto de Kisame,que estavam deitado.

Tobi: -abre a porta devagar- Kisame-San,tenho um presente pra você...

Kisame: Seja o que for eu não quero.Me deixa sozinho...

Itachi: Pelo menos vê o que é,Kisame. _"Abre logo isso que eu to curioso!!"_

Kisame: Tá...

Tobi entrega a "coisa" coberta e Kisame tira o pano,e fica surpreso com o vê.

-suspense-

Kisame: Um...peixinho?! ô.ô

Deidara e Itachi: Um peixinho?! ô.\) ô/.\ô

Tobi: Sim.Já que Kisame-San não teve...muita sorte com a sereia,Tobi trouxe um peixinho para ser seu amigo!!

Kisame olhava o peixinho.

O peixinho olhava Kisame.

Kisame sorri para o peixinho.

E o peixinho fez: _"Glub!!"_ (tradução: Olá!!)

Kisame ficou feliz.

O peixinho também.

Tobi: Gostou,Kisame-San?! n.n

Kisame: Obrigada,Tobi!! n.n

Kisame agora tinha um amiguinho. Alguém igual a ele.

Kisame: Obrigada a todos vocês!! n.n

Kisame voltou para sua cama,agora com uma pequeno aquário nas mão e um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Deidara: Pelo menos tudo terminou bem!!

Itachi: Agora não precisamos nos preocupar!!

Tobi: Tobi só queria esclarecer uma coisa...

Itachi: O que?

Tobi: -se aproxima de Deidara- Sempai se preocupa com Tobi?? :3

Deidara: Ahhh!! Sai daqui!! Por que eu me preocuparia com vc?!-vai embora-

Tobi: Espera Sempai!! -corre atrás de Deidara e começa a interrogá-lo de todas as maneiras-

Itachi:E tudo volta ao normal!! u/.\u

É. Tudo volta ao normal.

A Akatsuki volta a sua rotina rotineiramente rotineira;

Tobi continuava a infernizar Deidara;

Deidara por sua vez continuava a tentar explodir Tobi;

Itachi voltava a sua posição de anti-social (gostosão x))

E Kisame, agora voltava a sorrir!!

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#- Fim -#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Yo Minna san!!

Espero que tenham gostado.Desculpem-me se não atendi as suas espectativas. i.i

Só pra esclarecer, eu não pretendia dar uma namorada pro Kisame,(mas confesso que fiquei com peninha e quase cai na tentação...),não que eu seja má... u.u

**Kisame**: Não...você não é má,é perversa!! i.i

Por que?

**Kisame**: Por sua culpa eu perdi a chance de... o.o -põe a mão na boca-

Não me diga que você ainda é ... o.o'

**Kisame**: Eu não disse nada... u.u

Ta bem... ¬¬ Mesmo assim me desculpe! i.i

**Kisame**: Nunca!! u.u

Pusque?! :'O

**Kisame**: Você foi má cum eu!! T.T

Desculpa!! :'(

**Kisame**: -vira o rosto-

Bem...vamos as reviews! i.i

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Respondendo Reviews 8D °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**BlackOrpheus**_** -** Ótima piada né?! xDEspero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!Obrigado por ler minha fic. bJim!! :D_

**Quartzo Cristal** -_ Sereia má com Tobi,monte má. u.u xD Espero que tenha gostado.último capítulo! i.i Obrigada por acompanhas a fic! Bjim!! :D_

**Lune-sama forever** - _Sereia muderna mermo!! x) Não Tobi não vai roubar namorada de Sempai,ninguém me tira do Deide-kun,un! u.u xD -surtei legal xD-_

_Deidara: Tenho namorada e não sabia... ¬.\)'_

_Er... a fic terminou. i.i Obrigada por ter acompanhado. Bjim!! :D_

**kunai-chan e anna dango** - _Chegou ao fim. T.T Pois é, como a arte é um estouro (KATSU!! \o/ xD ),ela acabou de acabar!! (Oõ) Que bom que você gostou. Obrigada por acompanhar. Bjim!! o/_

**Fafi Raposinha** - _É!! I'm blue,da ba dee,da ba daa!! xD _

_Criar tubarões na piscina deve ser lesgal! 8D Pena que você não pode mergulhar nela depois. ç.ç_

_Tubarões devem ser inteligentes e maus,para matar todos os mocinhos!! \o/ (mente sádica ativada)_

_O Zé vai ficar binitinhu em um vasinho na varanda da minha casa!! 8D_

_Eu tbem tenho medo de agulhas..Não gosto de agulhas..'' Tenho pavor de vacina ..''' Eu sou doida!! Não preciso de anti-besteirol!! \o/ xD_

_Plagiei essa piadinha dos sSimpsons i.i o Homer não vai se importar xD_

_Homer: Eu te pego plagiadora!! ò.ó_

_Ops! o.o' _

_Tobi não ser malicioso.Um pouco talvez... 90 de 100 xD Tobi ser apaixonado por Sempai,e como ele queria muito entrar pra Akatsuki por causa de Sempai,escreveu o nome do Sasori no Death Note e Danna morreuuu!! T.T Tobi ser mau! u.u_

_Espero que tenha gostado.Mas é uma pena que acabou! i.i_

_Homer: Não pense que vai escapar!! ò.ó9_

_Tchauzinho e Bjim!! :D -sai correndo-_

_Homer: Eu te pego!! /ò.ó/_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Reviews Respondidas 8D °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gente,obrigada quem acompanhou essa fic,e masi uma vez desculpa se não atendi as expectativas,mas vale lembrar que essa fic eu já havia postado em outro site e não dava pra mudar o final por que não teria sentido.Valeu gente e até a próxima!! o/

Bjim!! 8D


End file.
